


Tremor

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la Caída, la guerra está en casa. Traducción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tremor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491749) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



Historia original escrita por  **lifeonmars** , quien me ha dado el permiso para traducir sus historias. Disfrutad.

_**Tremor** _

Las manos de John están temblando.

Es la guerra, pero no la que él conoce. Esa guerra era una que entendía, una que llenaba su sangre con un miedo familiar y consolador. Esa guerra acallaba su mente, concentraba su respiración, afilaba todo en polvo.

La nueva guerra está en casa.

Empezó con un tiro de advertencia, un ataque sorpresa que golpeó a John como una revelación y una bala y una herida. La explosión de una puerta, abriéndose. La conmoción que fue Sherlock. Sherlock, después de tres años. Sherlock, muerto; ya no lo está.

John está en un campo de batalla desconocido.

Está solo, despojado de su rango. Nadie lleva a cabo sus órdenes, sus diatribas y deseos que le asaltan en extraños momentos. Los traga, los come como granadas. Detonan profundo en su estómago y le llenan con bilis y furia.

Está tan enfadado.

No hay un plan de batalla, se rinde. Ni siquiera recuerda hacerlo, debe haberlo hecho, porque está de vuelta en Baker Street, de vuelta en su habitación del piso de arriba, y todo parece igual, pero sus manos están temblando. Sigue yendo al trabajo. Toma el té con la Sra. Hudson y Sherlock entra y sale del piso, borroso, pálido como un fantasma, y no queda nada excepto seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Tragarlo todo.

Pero hay un temblor, una grieta atravesándole. Está agitado.

Tiembla.

Sherlock es Sherlock. Va a Bart y a Yard, pasea bajo puentes y en el Londres más profundo, saca las hierbas que están alrededor de su vieja vida hasta que el camino está despejado. Está de vuelta. Camina, se lamenta con el violín, se cierne cerca de John y después se va por horas, por días. Sherlock habla, pero nunca sabe que decir; todo es lo mismo, excepto por la guerra. La nueva guerra.

Debe de notar las manos de John. Si lo hace, nunca dice nada.

Algunos días John quiere empezar la guerra, quiere gritar a Sherlock, lanzarle todo, lanzarle la furia de los últimos tres años de vuelta a Sherlock. Algunos días John solo quiere acabar la guerra, rezar para que pare; no sabe como hacerlo. Después de todo, ya se ha rendido. Las guerras normalmente no funcionan así.

Un día, un día como el resto, Sherlock llega a casa y tira su abrigo sobre una silla y John se levanta para hacer té. Pone la tetera y saca dos tazas, dos de ellas, y se sacuden mientras las posa en la esquina con manos temblorosas y de repente hay una lasca en su taza, un trozo de porcelana perdida, una pequeña fractura.

Él es el que está roto. Y estalla.

''Tú hiciste esto,'' dice John, y está gritando, la taza en la mano. Los ojos de Sherlock están muy abiertos, miran hacia la taza de John y luego está mirando fijamente a John. '' _Tú hiciste esto, Sherlock, tú hiciste esto -''_ y John lo suelta todo, el brazo vuela hacia delante con toda la brillante precisión de un tirador puro, y su taza vuela como una bala al centro del espejo sobre el manto de la chimenea, y todo se resquebraja.

Cristal y porcelana todo sobre la alfombra, trozos de espejo reflejando la pared y calaveras y facetas rotas del piso, los ojos pálidos de Sherlock y las manos temblorosas de John.

''No puedes arreglar esto,'' dice John, y su voz también se está rompiendo. ''No puedes arreglar lo que tuvimos, y todo lo que quiero, Sherlock, todo lo que quiero es dejar de estar enfadado, y no puedes -  _no puedo_  -'' y su visión se vuelve borrosa.

John no siente nada, después de eso. Se ha, después de todo, rendido.

Pero después de un rato es consciente de Sherlock, su larga figura, su proximidad. ¿El sofá? Están sentados en el sofá. El piso sigue reflejado en pequeños trozos en el suelo.

La cara de Sherlock está húmeda.

Manos pálidas, manos de fantasma, cubren las manos de John. Las manos estables y auténticas de un tirador.

Y por una vez, desde ahora, están quietas.


End file.
